CamiinandO en la Oscuriidad
by DamaDeLaNoche
Summary: Aunque pueda morir, Cada vez que se acerca a mi... Le quiero, desde la primera vez que le vi caminar en la noche fria....
1. Prologo

**"PRÓLOGO"**

En una noche oscura, le vi caminar, solo, sin saber a donde ir y con la mirada perdida En una noche oscura, le vi caminar, solo, sin saber a donde ir y con la mirada perdida. Le observe detenidamente, sin dejar de posar mis ojos en él y le vi marchar. Cada noche le esperaba en el mismo sitio y el siempre aparecía, nunca me atreví a hablarle, por miedo y por vergüenza. Una noche como las demás le espere en el mismo sitio, espere a que apareciera, pero no apareció, espere y espere pero nunca llego. Triste me dispuse a volver y cuando llevaba poco camino recorrido, vi la silueta de un chico, caminando con paso pesado... era él. Nerviosa sin saber que hacer me pare en seco con la respiración rápida, él avanzaba con paso lento, yo espere ahí quieta y en silencio. Finalmente llego hasta donde yo me situaba, iba con la cabeza baja pero al parase la alzo y me miro; en ese momento me pude fundir y hundir en sus hermosos ojos, sentí como todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor, mientras nuestras miradas se chocaban la una con la otra, quise parar ese momento y quedarme allí eternamente observándonos con entusiasmo. No podía articular palabra, no sabia que decirle ni que hacer, el poco a poco se acercaba mas a mí, me temblaba las piernas y presentía que de un momento a otro me iba a desplomar, mi respiración era entre cortada, se paro frente a mí me sonrió y dijo:

-Hola.

-Ho... Hola.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó él observándome como si me tratase de algo bastante apetecible.

-eh, No, No, estoy bien- dije apresuradamente.

-Bien- Miro al suelo y volvió a alzar, la cabeza para observarme- Me llamo Nick encantado, ¿y tu?.

-Jessica pero todo el mundo me llama Jessa- respondí sonriendo.

-¿Eres de por aquí?, Me suena tu rostro, creo haberte visto antes.

-Llegue hace unos días.

-¿Y que hace una chica como tú a estas horas, caminando sola?- pregunto, observándome con atención.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti- sonreí, él rió entre dientes y asintió.

-Yo no puedo estar en casa y suelo "escaparme" y caminar en la oscuridad, es agradable- se quedo pensativo sonrió y prosiguió- ahora te toca a ti.

-Yo... - no se me ocurría nada, no podía decirle que estaba aquí solo para verle a el- Solo paseaba.

Observo mi expresión y al parecer no le convenció, me miro y después al cielo estrellado, sin quitar la mirada de el dijo.

-Podemos pasear juntos, si lo deseas, es agradable caminar en la oscuridad, pero a veces es aburrido yendo solo.

Me sonroje y asentí con la cabeza. Nos dimos media vuelta y empezamos a caminar, no sabia a donde nos llevarían los pies, no me importaba, iba con él y eso era suficiente.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- me pregunto.

-Que va soy hija única.

-Vaya suerte la tuya, yo preferiría haber sido hijo único- se mordió el labio de una forma sensual, un gesto que lo más probable siempre me volvería loca.

-No te creas que ser hija única es como ganarte la lotería, es bastante aburrido.

-Pero siempre los regalos, son solo para ti, no as de compartirlos con tus hermanos.

Sonreímos y seguimos caminando y ablando. Sin darme cuenta, me llevo hasta una lo alto de una colina, bendecida con mucha vegetación, desde allí se podía ver perfectamente el negro cielo que nos rodeaba y el pequeño pueblo, las farolas estaban encendidas y de vez en cuando se escuchaba el ulular de las lechuzas. Nick se sentó en el borde y me izo un gesto para indicarme que me sentara a su lado. La vista era realmente hermosa, él me observaba de reojo y cuando lo iba hacer plenamente, yo le miraba y él rápida mente giraba la cabeza, sonreí y sin mirarme el también lo izo.

-Vengo todas las noches aquí, me quedo hasta que la ultima estrella desaparece, es bueno a veces aislarse del Humanos. Nos quedamos allí hasta que la ultima estrella desapareció, me acompaño hasta mi casa.

-Gracias por esta noche, lo e pasado muy bien- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ver los ojos que tanto hacían que me ruborizara.

-No, gracias a ti, a sido un placer poder caminar contigo esta noche- me sonrió, tomó mi mano y la beso.

Sentí sus suaves y fríos labios en mi piel, se me estremeció el corazón

- ¿Podemos repetirlo mañana si lo deseas?.

-Por supuesto, estaré encantada- dije aun con el corazón latiéndome desaforadamente.

-Perfecto, pasare a buscarte mañana, que descanses Jessa.

-Lo mismo digo, buenas noches Nick.

Me fui a mi habitación, sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, en mi mente solo había un pensamiento, volverle a ver. Su belleza me tenia embriagada y estaba segura de que él era solo mío, sabia que lo poco que quedaba de noche no podría dormir, que su perfume volvería a mí una y otra vez, era una mezcla de jazmín y rosas con un ligero toque de almizcle, que su voz seria para mi como una nana, tan bella como el canto de millones de pájaros. Cuando ya pude conciliar el sueño, fui cerrando los ojos lentamente y finalmente me dormí, soñé con él, estaba frente a mí, acechándome con su mirada y sonriéndome, yo corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos, pronunciando una y otra vez su nombre.


	2. Un dia bastante raro

**UN DIA BASTANTE RARO **

**En el pequeño pueblo, no era muy frecuente ver el sol, mi familia y yo nos habíamos venido a vivir al lugar más húmedo y nublado de toda Gran Bretaña, pertree un pequeño pueblo de escocia. En el pueblo había mucha vegetación y bastantes árboles que formaban un hermoso bosque; mi familia y yo vivíamos apartados de la gente en una pequeña casita casi rozando el bosque, era tranquilo y silencioso, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros al amanecer y a los animales del bosque cuando caía la noche. Todo era tan sumamente solitario que a veces daba miedo, pero me gustaba ese lugar, podía caminar por el bosque sin temor alguno, sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos sin pensar que de repente alguien vendría a interrumpir esa paz que había conseguido. Me desperté aturdida y cansada debido a que no pude dormir lo suficiente, me incorpore como pude en la cama y deje que mis ojos se amoldaran a la poca luz que entraba, me levante y me dirigí al espejo de mi habitación, tenia unas ojeras bastante marcadas, me recogí el pelo en una coleta baje las escaleras y fui directa a la cocina. Mis padres no estaban, ya se habían ido a trabajar, abrí la nevera y cogí lo primero que vi, leche, después fui a la estantería que se situaba al lado de la encimera y cogí los cereales y después un cuenco, me senté en la mesa y empecé a echar la leche seguido de los cereales, la verdad no tenia mucha hambre, pero algo debía de comer; Mientras comía solo tenia en mi mente una imagen, Nick, no estaba segura que lo de la noche anterior había sido real, si realmente había estado con él caminando y hablando, que si realmente su belleza existía. Cuando hube terminado de desayunar, deje el cuenco en el fregadero y la leche en la nevera y volví a mi habitación, estaba desordenada, pantalones por el suelo, camisetas encima de las sillas, calcetines, nunca e sido una buena ama de casa y siempre e sido desordenada, mi madre siempre me dice "Jessica así de despistada y desordenada como esperas encontrar a un chico que te quiera", mi madre siempre se a preocupado desde que era una niña a que debería de encontrar alguien con quien poder compartir todas mis cosas y sentimientos y a ser posible que su familia sea de buen estatus social, me exigía bastante, pero ella era así. Abrí mi armario para elegir que ponerme hoy, después de a ver estado dándole vueltas, finalmente me decante por un vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes negra, cogí mi sudadera, me peine, me puse mis zapatos y salí por la puerta, lo que menos quería era quedarme todo el día sola en casa, antes de irme le deje una nota a mi madre avisándola que había salido a dar una vuelta. El cielo estaba nublado como de costumbre pero no tenia indicios de que iba a llover, fui al garaje y cogí mi bici, me apetecía dar una vuelta hasta el lago que había aquí "cerca", estaba a unos 5 kilómetros por lo menos y tenia un nombre que me encantaba "El lago Fada". El camino hacia allí estaba totalmente rodeado de árboles, el viento cortaba mis mejillas y estaba segura de que acabaría con los labios cuarteados, pero me daba igual. Tras hora y media y dos o tres caídas llegue mas o menos sana y salva con algún que otro matojo en el pelo, deje la bici contra un árbol y ni me moleste en ponerle el candado, por que, ¿quien iba a robarme la bici?, ¿Las lechuzas? Me senté al borde del lago y unas ganas enormes de entrar me llenaron por completo, así que me quite los zapatos y los calcetines y me metí en el lago pero no había pensado en lo fría que estaba, ni en lo mucho que había llovido en las ultimas semanas, así que cuando me metí caí al fondo como una piedra, tampoco me había acordado de que nadar no era lo mío, pataleaba intentando salir a la superficie cuando note que algo me estaba sujetando por la cintura y me hacía emerger a la superficie, boqueé para que el aire entrara en mis pulmones y cuando abrí los ojos le vi. El pelo le caía delante de los ojos, dándole un aspecto amenazador, sujetándome aun por la cintura me llevo a la orilla, me sentó sobre un tronco y me miro de forma colérica, sus ojos tenían el mismo color del lago, tras unos incómodos minutos cuando yo estaba apunto de abrir la boca para darle las gracias, me levanto cogiéndome los brazos fuertemente hasta ponerme a su altura, tras mirarme a los ojos me espeto: **

**-A ver, ¿Pero tú eres idota o que?. **

**Yo estaba asustadísima en la vida había odio un tono tan terrible y no pude contestarle. **

**-¿A que tipo de persona se le ocurre tirarse al agua helada, sin saber nadar y totalmente vestida?, ¿Eh, Jessa? **

**Aunque seguía asustada no pude evitar fijarme en su cara, en el bonito hoyuelo que se le formaba al fruncir los labios y tampoco pude evitar empezar a reírme, Nick me miro como si estuviera loca y dijo entre dientes creyendo que yo no lo oiría. **

**-Esta confirmada mi teoría, definitivamente no es un ser humano normal. **

**En cuanto oí eso pare de reírme, me estaba llamando anormal en toda la cara, tenia intención de darme la vuelta e irme cuando me di cuenta de algo muy importante, llevaba casi diez minutos sujetándome en el aire y por lo visto no tenía intención de soltarme. Baje la vista y vi los casi veinte centímetros que me separaban del suelo y también vi que moviendo un poco la rodilla podría dar justamente en el blanco y hacer que así me soltase, Nick flexiono los brazos para que me acercara a el y ahí es donde vi mi oportunidad, así que, acometí, mi problema es que soy un poco impulsiva y no me acorde de los veinte centímetros que me separaban del suelo, así que me soltó bruscamente y me golpee el culo dolorosamente. Nick me miraba como si deseara matarme, pero parecía que no se había hecho mucho daño, bueno, no tanto como yo, volvió a fruncir los labios, pero, no estuvo mucho tiempo así, pues en un pronto empezó a reír, se agacho a mi lado y me ayudo levantarme. **

**-Jessa, ¿Estas bien? **

**-Si, o eso creo- en realidad estaba helada, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de semejante engreído. **

**-Ya... entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas?- se acerco tanto que notaba su aliento contra mi piel**

**-¿De verdad que estas bien? **

**Le habría dicho la verdad, pero, lo había dicho de una forma tan pedante que me negué en redondo a reconocerlo **

**-Pues no, estoy muy bien, a demás, ¿Frío? Pero si no hace frió- que mentirosa soy. **

**-Si claro- volvió a acercarse, lo que me provoco aun mas temblores**

**- ¿entonces que? ¿Te doy miedo? Se acercaba aun mas. **

**-¿Miedo...? si claro, me das un miedo- intente decirlo con sarcasmo, pero su cercanía me descolocaba**

**- me da mas miedo mi madre por las mañanas, a si que imagínate, guapo, para que me des miedo tendrías que ser un terrible y sanguinario vampiro. **

**Eso lo descoloco un poco, pero tras un momento sonrió de forma sádica. **

**-¿Con que... un terrible y sanguinario vampiro eh?- volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez enseño los dientes, durante solo un segundo, pero pude ver unos afilados colmillos**

**- ¿Y si lo fuese? ¿Huirías? ¿o te desmayarías?. **

**-Dudo que seas un vampiro, lo que eres es un fantasma- No quería decir eso, como siempre mis impulsos me traicionaban, en realidad lo que yo deseaba era besar esos fríos labios y tantear con mi lengua esos finos colmillos que había visto. Ahora si que había metido la pata, con una velocidad que no creía posible me cogió en volándas y susurro. **

**-¿Con que fantasma eh?, pues si yo soy un fantasma tu eres una presuntuosa. **

**Me sentí ofendida, presuntuosa ¿yo?... ¿que demonios significaba presuntuosa?. Tras un minuto que se me izo eterno, Nick me sacudió de una forma un poco brusca. **

**-Jessica, ¿seguro que estas bien? tienes los labios azules y estas pálida. Será mejor que te lleve a mi casa y así podrás ponerte ropa caliente. Yo estaba atontada por el frío (Bueno que su mano estuviera tan cerca de mi trasero también me atontaba), lo único que pude decirle antes de desmayarme por el frío fue. **

**-Haz conmigo lo que quieras. **

**Me desperté sobre un lecho blando, demasiado para ser el mío, tarde un rato en abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hice, mis sospechas se confirmaron, en vez de estar en mi pequeño y desordenado cuarto me encontraba en la habitación más bonita del mundo, las paredes eran de una madera negra ¿Ébano tal vez?, El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra color musgo, a conjunto con las cortinas del dosel de su cama, aunque estas eran un poco mas oscuras, me baje de la cama, y me di cuenta de algo muy importante, la ropa que llevaba no era mía, bueno en realidad no era ni ropa en el estricto sentido de la palabra, sino que una camisa negra que olía a Nick, era tan embriagante, tan suave y sedosa, tan... un momento ¡Nick me había visto desnuda! ¡Será cerdo! Bueno, al menos me había evitado morir de frió, deje de pensar chorradas y me puse a cotillear por el cuarto, en la pared al fondo del cuarto había una estantería repleta de libros en idiomas extraños, deje de prestarles atención en cuanto me fije el los cuadros que cubrían la pared, eran todos de diferentes épocas, desde el siglo XIV a la época actual, preciosos, en la gran mayoría eran bellos paisajes nocturnos, pero el que me llamo la atención fue un retrato enorme, con un marco dorado, ahí estaba mi héroe y salvador, pero muy diferente, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, y un sombrero de copa adornado con una pluma de faisán, una casaca negra, al igual que los pantalones, sonreía, y pude comprobar que lo de los colmillos no era imaginación mía, me recordaba a una peli que vi ya hace mucho, en la que salía un vampiro así vestido, ¿y si Nick lo era? ya empezamos a desvariar Jessa... los vampiros no existen, y Nick no es uno de ellos. Me di la vuelta y vi dos puertas, sabia que no debería salir del cuarto, pero que demonios, quería seguir cotilleando, mas que puerta elegir, ¿la plata o la negra? La negra misma, pues tenia un aspecto más apetecible puse una mano sobre ella, estaba ligeramente húmeda como si dentro hubiese una sauna, más como dice el dicho La curiosidad mató al gato y a mi me encantan los gatos así que he de seguir su ejemplo , empuje la puerta lentamente y una enorme nube de vapor salió de la pequeña rendija, joder una sauna como mola, cuando entre sentí el mayor bochorno de mi vida, tras unos minutos empecé a sudar, al adentrarme un poco en el cuarto oí el sonido del agua caer, ¿Una cascada dentro de una sauna?. No cuadra. Tras adentrarme un poco mas (la sala era mas grande que toda mi habitación) y chocarme con un váter me di cuenta de que no era una sauna, estaba en un cuarto de baño, el vapor y el ruido lo provocaba una ducha, entonces ¿Quién se estaba duchando?, bien, claro en esta casa solo hay dos personas que yo sepa, Nick y yo, y si yo estoy por que no puedo estar duchándome obviamente, ¡Entonces!, el se esta duchando.**

**Al pensar eso di un pequeño respingo golpeándome sin querer con la jabonera, que emitió un leve sonido me pare en seco rezando para que no me hubiese odio. Tras cinco tensos segundos no dio senas de haberme oído, así que lentamente evitando chocarme llegue hasta la monumental bañera, cuando iba a mover la cortina unos milímetros, le oí.**

**- ¿Qué intentas?- Dijo asomando la cabeza entre las cortina**

**- Eh... ¿Yo? Eh...- Mierda, ahora no se me ocurre nada ingenioso.**

**- Creo recordar que los tíos somos los salidos, no las señoritas, así que se buena y ve a esperarme a mi habitación mientras me cambio.**

**-Vale- Me di la vuelta y me fui arrastrando los pies, cuando estaba casi en la puerta me gire y dije-¿No puedo echar ni un pequeño vistazo?**

**-No Jessa, sabes perfectamente que no debes- me dijo como si de mi padre se tratase**

**-Bueno esta bien, pero... ¿Ni un poquito?.**

**-¡Tira para el cuarto!- exclamó- ¡Y no me calientes más!**

**Me fui riéndome por lo bajo y mientras cerraba la puerta le oí gritar**

**-¡No me calientas de la forma en la que estas pensando!.**

**Me volví a sentar en la cama, que para que negarlo era enorme y mientras esperaba empecé a tararear mi canción favorita, mientras observaba detenidamente las pinturas y los dibujos de la alfombra.**

**Cuando oí un leve chasquido de una puerta al abrirse, supuse que seria Nick y seguí mirando él dibujo, pero el silencio que había en la habitación no era normal, así que me di la vuelta. Y quien estaba parado al lado de la puerta no era quien yo esperaba, era tan pálido como Nick, pero que yo recordase Nick no guardaba parecido con un oso, si no todo lo contrario, no es que el joven que estaba frente a mi fuera peludo si no que debía medir mas de uno ochenta, lo que desde mi uno cincuenta y seis (si soy un tapón) parecía gigantesco. Cuando se acerco un poco mas a la luz me di cuenta de que no era mi ángel, tenia la misma aura de encanto que Nick, su pelo era un poco mas corto que el de mi salvador y de un color chocolate rojizo, los ojos no tenían ningún parecido con los de el, eran de un marrón oscuro estremecedor, tenían un aire amenazador.**

**Se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara que no me inspiraba confianza, se deslizo a mi lado, cual gato cuando vislumbra a su presa, a pesar de su tamaño, sin dejar de mirarme me cogió la mano delicadamente y con una voz terriblemente atrayente se presento.**

**-Mademoiselle- susurro besándome la mano. Dave Parker, un placer conocerla.**

**Esa voz me puso los pelos de punta, era demasiado dulce para pertenecer a un ser humano, no podía contestarle sin tartamudear.**

**-Encantada mi nombre es Je... Je...**

**Cuando estaba a punto de decir mi nombre completo, Nick se coloco a mi lado como una centella y con voz cargada de odio se dirigió a Dave.**

**-¡Aléjate de ella maldito!- gruñó**

**Yo estaba sorprendida, jamás pensé que pudiera verse tan amenazador, ni cuando me había sacado del agua estaba así, sus ojos habían pasado del verde botella al negro, no era un negro normal era como si sus ojos lanzases llamas, parecía un demonio salido del infierno.**

**-Tranquilo querido Nicky, no tenía intención de dañar a la señorita, tan solo estábamos parlamentando.**

**Otra vez me volvió a mirar de esa forma tan escalofriante y yo instintivamente me coloque detrás de Nick, al ver esto soltó una leve carcajada**

**-Hermano mío, estoy seguro que no querías hacerla daño- lo dijo con un sarcasmo mas que obvio- Más al observarla de semejante forma podría pensar que deseas devorarla**

**Dave volvió a carcajearse**

**-Mas Nick hermano mío, como iba a devorar yo a semejante flor, seria un atentado contra la belleza y contra ti y sabes claramente que la belleza es algo que a de respetarse.**

**-Vale, si no deseáis nada mas "querido" Dave, desearía mantener una charla con mi invitada, si nos disculpáis.**

**Dave me izo una reverencia y me guiño un ojo.**

**-Dispénseme si la he asustado Je-Je pues ese es su nombre ¿No?.**

**-Se llama Jessica hermano mío.**

**-¿Jessica?, un bello nombre para una bella señorita.**

**Nick me oculto tras de si y con voz firme y dura dijo.**

**-Y bien, si nos disculpáis desearía quedarme a solas con ella-**

**-OH! Por supuesto, mi buen hermano, no os interrumpiré más- Mirándome de nuevo con esa malicia que me estremecía el cuerpo prosiguió- A sido de gran honor conocerla Mademoiselle Jessica, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.**

**Nick al oír esto le fulmino con la mirada Dave le devolvió la mirada pero sonriente y sin mas dilación salió por la puerta.**

**Nick se dio la vuelta y se coloco frente a mi, aparto un mechón de su cara de forma nerviosa me miro con cara de cordero degollado, cuando se disponía a pedirme disculpas le interrumpí.**

**-No quiero saber de que iba todo este momento tan "Familiar", seguro que son cosas de hermanos no te disculpes.**

**-Gracias por no hacerme explicar este momento tan tenso, tan solo disculparme pro como te miraba mi hermano, a veces llega a ser un poco raro.**

**Dio una pequeña vuelta por la habitación y en un pronto se tendió sobre la cama, cuando me disponía a tumbarme junto a el, me di cuenta de un minúsculo e insignificante detalle ¿Dónde estaba mi ropa?.**

**-Esto... Nick, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero.. solamente llevo tu camisa, no es que me moleste pero... ¿Quién demonios me la ha puesto?.**

**De repente la piel de Nick paso de blanca a un rojo intenso.**

**-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, primero- ¿Estaba yo sonriendo?, bueno el pensar que el me había quitado la ropa me hacia feliz- Segundo puedo asegurarte que no he sido yo- Que pena- A sido mi hermana- ¿Hermana? No me dijo que tenia hermana.**

**-Si... tu hermana, te creo tranquilo, te creo.**

**Se levanto de la cama y me miro fijamente (que manía tiene esta familia de mirar fijamente)**

**-Con que no me crees, Jessa- Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y tiro de mi hacia el, se quedo un instante pensativo- Desde la primera vez que te vi siguiéndome, tenia ganas de hacer algo.**

**Cada vez estaba mas cerca, podía sentir, su aliento fresco sobre mi piel. Coloco su mano sobre mi cintura y la otra la enredo en mi pelo, ya estábamos nariz con nariz, cuando un pequeño torbellino abrió la puerta y empezó a saltar sobre la cama, abrí los ojos de forma abrupta y vi quien había destrozado tal mágico momento.**

**Era un niño de unos tres años mas o menos, el pelo rubio oscuro cortado a tazón, con unos ojos negros muy brillantes e inteligentes. De repente se sentó encima mío y puso sus manos en mi hombros, miro a Nick a los ojos y sonrió, depuse el niño me abrazo, yo desconcertada no sabia que hacer, si abrazarle o asustarme, porque después de lo que había ocurrido con Dave, la familia no me parecía muy normal.**

**Nick le cogió en brazos y frotaron las narices y el niño empezó a reír.**

**-¿No deberías estar jugando con Dave?.**

**El niño unió los dedos índice y empezó a jugar con ellos.**

**-Jessa, te presento a mi hermano, Adam, pero para mí es Troll.**

**Adam me pedía que le cogiese, con lo cual me levante y le cogí en brazos, me miro directamente a los ojos y con sus pequeñas manos empezó a palpar mi cara, sonreía y me volvió a abrazar.**

**-Parece que le has caído bien.**

**-Es que no hay niño que se me resista, los adoro, reflejan la inocencia y la pureza, no tienen maldad y viven aislados de los tormentos y horrores del mundo.**

**Tras un buen rato jugando con Troll, mi estomago me traicionó y empezó a rugir, tenia hambre y por lo visto no era la única que me había dado cuenta, Troll se levanto y poso su oreja en mi estomago y empezó a reír, me cogió de la mano indicándome a que me levantara y empezó a tirar de mi, Nick también e levanto y nos siguió.**

**Me llevo hasta la cocina y me indico entre gestos la nevera, Nick se apoyo en la puerta de una forma sensual y dijo**

**-Sírvete todo lo que quieras.**

**Troll empezó a sacar comida de la nevera y me la ofreció, no sabia que elegir, pero finalmente me decante por una manzana verde y fría, me la comí satisfecha, tras eso subí a la habitación a cambiarme y me prepare para irme a casa, probablemente mis padres estarían un poco preocupados, por lo que era mejor que me fuera ya**

**-Si me permites te acompaño a casa, no creo que debas ir sola en bicicleta a estas horas de la noche, podría pasarte algo y te he cogido cariño y no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada.**

**Deje que me acompañara, de todos modos no sabia donde me encontraba.**

**Bajamos hasta un garaje enorme donde había seis o siete coches, me quede alucinada, ¿Nick tenia tanto dinero?, subimos a uno negro brillante que olía como el y el viaje hasta mi casa lo pasamos hablando de trivialidades, no le permití que me dejara en la puerta de mi casa, no quería que mis padres desconfiaran de mi, una semana que llevamos aquí y los chicos ya me traen a casa, para ellos seria un escándalo, con lo cual me dejo a unos quinientos metros de mi casa, bajamos del coche, cuando estábamos casi en la puerta, sentí un olor que me resultaba familiar, seguí su procedencia, se trataba de una Dama de la noche, que como su nombre decía solo florece por la noche, me acerque a ella y la observe.**

**-¡Mira! Una Dama de la noche, ¿No te parece hermosa?, florecen por la noche como nosotros- me quede un poco desconcertada por lo que había dicho, no era propio de mi ser tan poética- Que lapsus mas tonto jeje.**

**Me miro con una cara bastante rara, lo que me dejo preocupada, ¿Había dicho algo que no debía?. Cuando volví a fijarme en el esa expresión había desaparecido.**

**-Me acabas de recordar a alguien que hace años que no veo.**

**-¿A quién?- pregunte interesada**

**-Bah, nadie importante.**

**Coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro y fuimos así hasta la valla de mi casa, se puso frente a mi y volvió a acercarse de esa forma tan inquietante, poso sus manos en mi rostro y me acerco lentamente hacia el intentando calibrar mi reacción, se me volvió a erizar el vello y mi respiración volvió a ser entre cortada, estaba a pocos centímetros de mis labios, cuando la maldita providencia hizo que mi padre encendiera la luz del pasillo, pegue un bote y mire preocupada hacia la puerta, le mire y desilusionada dije.**

**-Creo que lo mejor seria que te fueras**

**Mire al suelo tristemente, pensé que al final nos besábamos, cuando me cogió del mentón e hizo que le mirara.**

**Esta noche no podremos pasear juntos, es una pena, debes descansar, si quieres mañana vendré a por ti, si no lo deseas lo entenderé, hoy a sido un día bastante raro para ambos.**

**-Tranquilo, estaré aquí esperándote.**

**Me abrazo y se fue.**

**Esa noche tampoco pude dormir, estuve dándole vueltas a la extraña familia de Nick, su hermano Dave que tenia una morbosa intención de devorarme y Troll un criatura adorable e inquietante a pesar de que no hablara. **

**Después de haberle estado dando vueltas a la cabeza conseguí conciliar el sueño.**


	3. Sueños

** SUEÑOS**

Vale mis sueños suelen ser muy vividos, y claro esta que, a ver tengo diecisiete años, ya he tenido algunos bastante "subidos de tono" más este se llevaba la palma.

Me encontraba sentada en la barandilla de una balcón con vistas al mediterráneo, y la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar, estaba escribiendo en un grueso libro con la portada forrada en raso color salmón cuando note que unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y que unos labios se posaban en mi cuello y murmuraban algo, cerre el libro y lo deposite con cuidado en el suelo, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Nick mas hermoso que nunca, me cogió en volándas y me dejó de pie frente a una mecedora donde el se sentó, tras esta había un espejo enorme en el que me encontraba reflejada, tenia el pelo tan negro y rizado como siempre pero en este estaban colocados primorosamente cientos de perlas blancas como gotas de rocío, y mi ropa era preciosa, lucia un corpiño negro con bordados plateados en forma de rosas y un escote en forma de corazón muy favorecedor , unos preciosos brazaletes de oro blanco tintineaban graciosamente al menor movimiento y la ligera falda de seda negra se movía con la brisa marítima dejando ver mis pies descalzos, le di la espalda a Nick y me contoneé coquetamente, mientras tiraba del cordón de seda que cerraba el corpiño, dejando entre ver el nacimiento de mis pechos, me volví a mirarle y el me sonrío lujuriosamente, me senté sobre su regazo mirándole a los ojos y le di cálido beso en la frente.

-Sabes Jessa...- me dijo con la voz mas dulce que os podáis imaginar- Creo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti.

Y tras eso me dio el beso mas sensual que os podáis imaginar: Su lengua se asemejaba a una anguila dentro de mi boca, que luchaba con mi lengua para obtener el control, era en una palabra, ardiente.

Lentamente me fue despojando del corpiño, mientras me besaba en el cuello y yo con una mano le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, y con la otra le sujetaba fuertemente la nuca, dejo mi cuello para mas tarde y paso a mi cara, depositando pequeños besos por ella hasta llegar a mis labios, bajo las manos a mi espalda hasta dejarlas en mi trasero agarrándomelo fuertemente, enrede mis manos entre su cabello para hacer más profundo el beso, cuanto mas nos acercábamos mejor notaba su virilidad intentado salirse del pantalón, y yo para aumentar la excitación comencé a frotarme con movimientos sensuales contra su miembro. Me levante y con un ademán brusco le puse en pie tirando de sus muñecas, y de un tirón le arranque la camisa, le empuje contra la cama y me tire encima de el como una leona a su presa, recorrí el torso desnudo de Nick con mi lengua deteniéndome en los pezones mordiéndoles levemente provocando que sangraran y después lamí morbosamente la sangre que manaba del pezón.

Con un movimiento rápido se coloco encima mío, sujeto con una sola mano las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra levantaba mi falda y su boca se entretenía mordiéndome el cuello, soltó mis muñecas y lentamente empezó a dar pequeños besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cadera, al parase en la cadera me miro a los ojos y me sonrió de forma morbosa, viendo que yo le daba mi consentimiento a hacer conmigo lo que quisiera separo mis piernas y metió la cabeza debajo de la falda mordiendo el interior de mis muslos. Viendo mi latente excitación decidió que era hora de que su virilidad entrara en mi, por lo que me rasgo la falda y se bajo lentamente el pantalón, ya estábamos totalmente desnudos, el sudor recorría su pálida piel hasta su bien dotado miembro, se deposito con cuidado encima mío y el contraste de su piel, con la mía, era impresionante, el tan blanco como la leche pura y yo tan mulata; cuando estaba apunto de entrar en mi, un golpe en la puerta nos sobresalto y nos separamos bruscamente tapando nuestro cuerpos con las cortinas del dosel, el se coloco enfrente de mi protegiéndome de la tromba de gente que acababa de entrar en la habitación armada con antorchas, rodeándonos, golpearon fuertemente a Nick en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente y me sujetaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia la puerta, mas como yo me resistía me golpearon también dejándome inconsciente.

Me desperté sobresaltada, asustada y algo húmeda no solo por el sudor, por lo que para despejarme decidí abrir la ventana y deje que la brisa de la noche azotara en mi rostro y escudriñe la oscuridad que rodeaba mi casa, buscando una señal de Nick aunque sabia que era imposible que estuviera allí, mis sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi brillando en la oscuridad unos ojos amarillos que llamaron mi atención, los mire fijamente y note como si algo se adentrara en mi mente, sometiéndome a todos sus deseos, la "voz" me ordeno que bajara hasta el linde del bosque, por lo que aun descalza me encarame a las ramas del árbol que había junto a mi ventana, todavía no se como no me mate, pero en un momento estaba en el suelo, avancé por el pedregoso camino que llevaba a la carretera y la crucé como una autómata y me adentre en el bosquecillo, hasta llegar al ser que poseía esos ojos, cuando llegue no me pareció extraño ver a Dave hay parado, sonriéndome como la ultima vez, se acerco con pasos etéreos y m cogió la mano como la primera vez, depositando en ella un húmedo beso.

-Señorita Jessica, le dije que volveríamos a vernos.

Me acerco a el y apretándome contra su pecho y paso olió el cuello como si de vino me tratase.

-No se porque mi hermano aun no te ha matado, eres embriagadora, tan dulce.

Un gruñido animal salió de su pecho como un león que acecha a su presa, y unos afilados colmillos se posaron en mi cuello, produciéndome un leve dolor, cuando estaba a punto de clavármelos por fin una, una pequeña figura nos empujo haciéndonos golpear contra un árbol , era pequeño como si de un niño se tratase y muy rubio, hoy como Dave le gruñía algo y el pequeño le golpeaba en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente, lo ultimo que vi fue como ese pequeño ser se acercaba a mi y tocaba delicadamente mi rostro, haciéndome quedar inconsciente.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza y la espalda, no entendía nada, ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cuarto?, o es que lo que paso la noche anterior fue un sueño bastante bizarro, eso era lo mas probable, por lo cual simplemente me desperece y baje hasta la cocina, Joder las escaleras estaban heladas, es que mi madre no había echado leña a la estufa. Mi casa no era lo que se dice moderna, era un viejo caserón de tres pisos hecho de piedra y adobe, bastante grande, pero eso si muy acogedora; La decoración era bastante dispar, el piso inferior era muy moderno, decorado a la ultima moda, mientras que las habitaciones estaban decoradas al estilo victoriano, realmente era una casa extraña, lo que si me llamaba bastante la atención era el desván, solo había entrado en el un par de veces, pero me había dejado una impresión bastante inquietante, estaba repleto de animales disecados, cuadros viejos, ratones y millones de arañas repugnantes, (Puag como las odio). La cocina era mi parte favorita de la casa, sobre todo porque allí hacia calor, no como en el resto de la casa, cuando me senté en la pequeña mesa para desayunar, mi madre me miro inquisitoriamente mientras me servia las tortitas y cuado me sirvió el café no puedo aguantarse mas:

-Jessica Rejane Menéndez Rodríguez, se puede saber que hacía usted ayer sola y hasta las tantas, por lo que yo recuerdo dijiste que no ibas a tardar mucho y además de llegar tarde, ¡acompañada! .

-Eh.. ¿Acompañada?, ¿Qué dices mamá?

-Sí, lo que estas escuchando, ayer te oí hablar con alguien, soy tu madre puedes contármelo.

-Ya claro, te lo puedo contar todo, para que después me traiciones y se lo cuentes a la vecina, además mamá hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, e de ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas e inscribirme en el instituto.

-Vale, pero después ya hablaremos.

-Sí mamá.

Me levante y fui directa a mi habitación para cambiarme, mire por la ventada, para ver el tiempo que hoy me deparaba, nublado, que raro por aquí, abrí mi armario y como siempre cogí lo primero que vi, esta vez un chándal gris, una camiseta de tirantes negra por supuesto, mis converse negras también y una sudadera de cremallera negra, me hice una coleta lo más rápido posible y baje las escaleras, me despedí de mis padres y cogí mi súper bici de la época de los años treinta, era azul, oxidada y por si no pudiera ser mas ridícula con una cestita, metí los impresos en ella rezando para que no volaran.

Seguí la carretera que llevaba hacia el instituto, un edificio antiguo de piedra gris y repleto de hiedra, deje mi súper bici en el aparcamiento y fui hacia el instituto, me puse los impresos bajo el brazo y abrí la enorme puerta y antes de entrar oí el bullicio que reinaba allí; cientos de alumnos iban para ya y para acá recogiendo impresos, apuntando el nombre de los libros etc.., me dirigí hacia el mostrador de secretaria que estaba al fondo a la izquierda y espere pacientemente a que llegara mi turno, mientras observaba mi nuevo entorno, por un momento me acorde de toda la familia de mis padres, ese sitio era realmente pijo y para colmo, ¡Tenia que llevar uniforme!, la gente me miraba cuando pasa por mi lado, que pasa ¿Nunca han visto a alguien con chándal?, me sentía como una atracción de feria, por fin llego mi turno me atendió una señora bajita con gafas culo de botella y una agradable sonrisa en la cara.

-Bienvenida querida ¿qué deseas?

-Vengo a inscribirme al instituto.

-Bien, ¿a que grado?.

¿Grado? Que grado, en España no había de eso, bien por un momento había olvidado, que ya no vivía en España, que ahora estaba en un lugar diferente, con lengua diferente. Ella al ver que tardaba en contestar, me pregunto.

-¿Qué edad tienes querida?

-Diecisiete

-Vale, pues este es tu grado, ahora firma aquí y estarás inscrita y recuerda las clases empiezan el día uno.

Me hecho la ultima sonrisa y me entrego mi carnet de estudiante, me di la vuelta mires las clases que tenia y me apresure a apuntar los libros que debía de comprar.

-Veamos, tengo; Matemáticas A, con la profesora Felton, Filosofía, con el profesor Warner, Historia, con la profesora Felisian, Música con la señorita Lee, Literatura con la profesora Banish Educación física con el profesor con el profesor Lamp, Lengua con el profesor Stell y Informática con el señor Bonald.

Saque mi agenda para apuntar los libros, pero me di cuenta de que no había traído bolígrafo, rebusque en los bolsillos de la sudadera pero sin éxito, cuando una voz aguda y ligeramente pedante me pregunto:

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eh, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

-Si, un momento

Se dio la vuelta y le pregunto al corrillo de chicas que la rodeaban, volvió a mirarme y con una sonrisa me entrego el bolígrafo.

-Aquí tienes, por cierto soy Amanda, encantada

-Igualmente yo soy Jessica, pero por favor llámame Jessa

-Bien, ¿hace mucho que estas aquí?

-No, llegue hace dos semanas- Amanda parecía muy interesada en saber de mi, mientras que el corrillo de amigas se limitaba a mirarme y sonreír

-Vaya, ósea que aun no as visto del todo al pueblo y a su gente.

-Si, conozco a poca gente y entre ellos a un chico bastante extraño- las demás al oír esto se acercaron mucho mas, una de ellas vestida totalmente de rosa dijo.

-¿Extraño?- Sonrió a las demás

-Si, en una ocasión, digamos que, me salvo la vida, se llama Nick

Abrieron los ojos como platos y empezaron a reír de forma bastante estúpida

-¿Parker?, as estado con... ¿Parker?- me dijo una de ellas

-Si, me llevo a su casa- yo la verdad no entendía nada, ¿que tenia Nick de especial?, vale si, era sumamente guapo e irresistible.

-¿A su casa?, as... estado.. en SU casa...

-Eh... si- dije avergonzada

-¡Dios mio!- dijeron todas a la vez

-Nick Parker es aquí el chico mas guapo de todo el instituto, todas babeamos por el y por su hermano Dave ni te cuento, es tan dulce con nosotras- todas soltaron un leve suspiro y pusieron caritas de atolondradas, a mi la verdad Dave no me parecía dulce.

-Ah, si... Dave- dije con tono despectivo- también le conozco y por supuesto a su adorable hermanito Adam.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- aclaro Amanda- ah por cierto que maleducadas que somos, no te presentado a mi amigas, La de rosa es Dayana, esta alta de aquí Verónica y la que esta a su lado es su hermana Mari.

-Encantada, gracias por el bolígrafo, ahora tengo que irme, hoy me espera un día ajetreado, nos vemos.

Le devolví el bolígrafo y salí del instituto, cogí mi súper bici y me dirigí al pueblo.

Me paseé por la tiendas buscando algo que regarle a mi madre, para que dejase de darme la tabarra, cuando un anticuario captó mi atención, ate mi súper bici a una farola y mire detenidamente el escaparate, estaba repleto de corsés de seda, muebles, cuadros pequeñas joyas y mas cosas antiguas, entre y el sonido de la campanilla me sobresalto, el olor de la tienda era embriagador, incienso, moho, madera y polvo; curioseé la estancia y un pequeño guardapelo me llamo la atención, me dirigí hacia el, era dorado con filigranas negras que formaban una extraña flor estrella, cuando me di la vuelta una mujer me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes a través de unas gafas redondas y muy brillantes, el pelo le caía desordenado enmarcando su rostro, sus ropas no combinaban del todo con su pelo, su blusa era amarillo pollo, una falda vaporosa de color naranja butano y unas sandalias de cuero marrón oscuro, y las uñas del pie estaba delicadamente pintadas cada un de un color, se acerco a mi de tal forma que su pelo rojo como el fuego, rozaba contra mi piel, entre esos ropajes tan extraños había una mujer muy hermosa.

-_Fienbenida, señorrita_ a mi humilde _anticuarrio,_ ¿puedo_ servirrla _en algo?- dijo con un fuerte acento alemán.

-¿Cuánto cuesta este guardapelo?.

-Oh, si el _guarrdapelo_ de los Landeau, lleva aquí _varrios_ años,_ erres_ la _primera_ que lo _encuentrra _es un objeto muy especial, fue de una dama muy bella, tal vez, si te vuelves a _pasarr porr _ aquí, te enseñe su _rretrato, _os _parreseis_ mucho, _perro_ el _prrecio_ es _carro qerrida_ niña, son 500 _librras._

-Oh, mi presupuesto no para tanto.

Me observo con interés como si en mi encontrara algo extraño, como si mi rostro le recordara a algo.

-Puedo, _aserrte _un descuento, muy _generroso,_ con la condición de que compres algo más, _clarro _esta, que te _parreserria, ¿_60 _librras?_.

-¿60?, ¿es una broma verdad?

-No_ querrida _te lo digo muy _enserrio_- dijo de una forma que no contenía ni una pizca de que fuera una broma.

-Bien, me parece bien- dije por fin.

Me metió el guardapelo en una bolsita de terciopelo y me lo entrego, también compre una mascara de fiesta para mi madre, esas cosas le chiflaban, antes de irme la mujer me dijo:

-A sido un _placerr __tenerrla _aquí Jessica y _recuerrde_ que su amiga _Sapphire,__siemprre estarra _a su disposición.

Me quede atónita cuando dijo mi nombre, no recordaba habérselo mencionado en ninguna momento, desate mi súper bici y volví a mi casa, pensando en lo rara que era esa mujer y mi encuentro con ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Gracias por los R/R, a mi B&r muchas gracias también, a partir de ahora solo subo capitulo si hay dos comentarios nuevos , lo siento, asi que ya sabeis ¡a comenter!  



End file.
